


Blue Demon-Fire

by IceNChrome



Series: What Happens on The Terror and Erebus... [1]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Bad Decisions, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNChrome/pseuds/IceNChrome
Summary: Francis Crozier escapes reality through the whiskey bottle...and Cornelius Hickey.





	Blue Demon-Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written PWP since Ledger's Joker in 2008, so it's been a looooong time for me. Thought I was done with that. Hell, thought I was done with fandom in general after last year. Then I was cruising Hulu one fine weekend almost three months ago and found this show. I came away with a clingy Cornelius Hickey muse that whispers constant trash in my ear and insists I write naughty stories. I have a bunch of them written, but it takes me awhile to edit, and I'm still hesitant. Things were different in 2008. Let's just see how it goes. *sigh*

“Jopson, fetch Cornelius Hickey.”

Jopson gave his captain a strange glance. He must have misheard that. What need would the captain have for Mr. Hickey at this time of the night?

“The…caulker’s mate?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

And with that, Captain Francis Crozier stepped back into his cabin and slid the door shut. He wasn’t interested in explanations or further conversation on the matter. He was also quite drunk. Crozier was a high-functioning drunk most of the time. It took quite a lot to get him slurring and stumbling, however he did make bad decisions no matter what stage of the game he was in. In fact he’d just made another one. He had no idea what kind of hornet’s nest he was about to kick.

Crozier sat at the table impatiently waiting. Drumming his fingers on the table, and then getting up to pace the room. He had a problem he felt Mr. Hickey could help him with. Up until this point, Mr. Hickey was the only one that seemed to make that problem go away. Francis wasn’t quite sure why that was. But…

A soft knock on the door roused him from his contemplation, and Francis had to compose himself because he was almost giddy with anticipation. Francis hadn’t thought anything of Cornelius Hickey until he’d been in his cabin, fixing the draft in his seat of ease. Sir John was the one that noticed the cold air blowing up through the privy and mentioned it to Francis, who in turn had Lieutenant Irving send for Hickey. Simple enough.

Crozier passed some light conversation with the little caulker’s mate during his visit. Hickey seemed waifish and delicate, with an amazing pair of expressive eyes. Francis had offered him a drink, because why not? As if he needed any excuse these days. He remarked to Hickey that the last lead party to return hadn’t found anything. Hickey answered him, and when Francis looked up those eyes had been……oh God in heaven! What color blue is that? Blue Demon-Fire. That’s what color it is. Francis should have known better.

He swallowed hard, took a deep breath and said, “Come.” The door opened and there stood Cornelius Hickey, looking a bit sleepy and confused with a troubled Jopson behind him. Crozier closed his eyes momentarily. “Please come in, Mr. Hickey. Thank you, Jopson.”

With that, he was alone with Cornelius Hickey. The little waifish thing with the big, blue eyes. After the observation of Hickey’s eyes during their first meeting, the next time Crozier saw Hickey and looked into those eyes, an amazing thing happened: Francis’ cock stood up so hard he felt like a young man again! He’d never felt such a rush of blood south before, it almost made him feel faint. He thought age, alcohol and life in general had taken this bit of pleasure from him. With Sofia out of reach forever, he resigned himself to a life of cold abstinence and tried to pretend he was fine with that but one look from those big blue eyes of Hickey’s made his cold, dormant furnace roar back to life.

Hickey did have a bit of a reputation on the ship, though. There wasn’t much that escaped Crozier’s notice, and he did overhear something about Hickey’s inclinations leaning towards men. ‘_If you needed a little warming, he wouldn’t mind giving you a hand…_’ had been the bawdy statement, coupled with cruel laughter.

“Yes sir? You sent for me?” Hickey said expectantly.

“I did. Sit down.” Francis gestured at the chair opposite his at the table.

Hickey looked around the room warily, and then slowly sat down. His hands folded on the table in front of him. Those weren’t rough sailor’s hands. Francis noted the long, slim fingers. There was a bit of tar on one of them still. Just a bit. He wanted to suckle every one of those fingers…

Steady. Steady.

“Have I done something wrong, sir?” Hickey asked quietly.

“No.” Crozier answered, and realized he was staring. Recovering quickly he added. “I enjoyed your company when we first met. It was good to know one of my countrymen was close.” He thought he saw a secretive, sly flash in Hickey’s eyes, as if he knew something amusing that Francis didn’t. That should have been a warning sign, but Francis was too heavily invested in this Bad Decision to pay attention.

“I am grateful for your confidence, sir.” Hickey said, his voice very soft.

“It isn’t easy being so long at sea without the comforts of home. I love my ship, but I also long for familiarity sometimes. It can be…” Francis hesitated one second before he dropped the heaviest hint, “…lonely.”

Hickey now leaned back in his chair a bit. “You feel lonely Captain?” he tilted his head down, and cut his eyes up at his Captain. “I don’t believe I can fix that with my brush, sir.” He teased and the corners of his mouth turned up in a salacious smirk.

And then there were those eyes. That…look just as before yet deeper this time, like a damn fire burning from the inside. That blue demon-fire.

Crozier shook his head slowly and said evenly, “But you can fix it, Mr. Hickey.”

Cornelius Hickey smiled and got up from his chair, walking around to Crozier. His movements were slow, deliberate, akin to a predator stalking prey. “I can? Show me how you want me to fix it, Captain.” He purred.

Francis hesitated. If he touched Hickey, if he allowed this to happen, there would be no turning back. He’d have this little waif right there in his cabin in front of any Gods and Devils that cared to watch. He would never be able to take it back.

Hickey was right in front of him now. After an imperceptible moment of hesitation he reached up and grasped Hickey’s wrist. Such a small, delicate, bony wrist. He gently tugged at him and rasped, “Come’ere.”

Hickey complied and slowly climbed on Crozier’s lap. “Oh! I can feel how lonely you are, sir.” As Crozier’s erection poked at him. “I’m afraid I suffer from loneliness as well.” He whispered and proceeded to grind his own hardness against Crozier.

Francis jumped at the contact and panted up at the little creature gyrating in his lap. Hickey stared the Captain down intently, those undeniable eyes mesmerizing his prey. His lips were wet and such a pretty shade of pink-red. As a transfixed Francis watched, Hickey closed his eyes then and leaned his head back, moaning lightly.

Francis was going to spend in his trousers underneath this little demon if it continued. He intended to be inside that little demon when he came, not panting up at him like a pathetic old fool. Infused with a strength he hadn’t felt in years, Francis grabbed Cornelius around the waist and lifted him up. Hickey purred like a cat, and his legs wound around his Captain. Crozier slammed him into the wall between the back windows of his cabin and melted his mouth against Hickey’s. Sure enough, that sweet pink tongue flickered out and Hickey put a mouth fuck on him the likes of which he’d never felt. He kissed Cornelius open-mouthed and without finesse. He felt those long, fine fingers weaving through his hair, fingernails lightly scratching along his scalp.

He drew back a bit, catching his breath. He pressed Hickey backwards so he could get a good look at him. The sight was…breathtaking. There was no being more Godlike or beautiful than Cornelius Hickey in that moment. Francis had to close his eyes or be undone by the sight.

“I WANT you.” Crozier growled.

The hunger in his voice sent shivers from Hickey’s spine all the way to his cock, and in that moment Francis Crozier looked like some sort of God himself. He was terrible and wonderful and a force of nature, untamed. He may have been as wild a creature as the bear that menaced their ships.

“Then have me.” Cornelius breathed.

They untangled long enough to paw at their own and each other’s clothes, like animals trying to shed all semblance of humanity. Francis was briefly aware of buttons popping off his uniform, and Hickey’s quiet snicker. He snatched Cornelius by the hair and pulled his head back.

“You’d rough me, sir?” Hickey whispered and slid down Crozier’s body to take his cock into that warm, ready mouth. What an amazing little cocksucker! There’d be no lasting much of this for Captain Crozier.

“Now…NOW dammit…” Francis croaked and pulled Hickey back up again, this time hefting him up into the window ledge.

“Sir, I don’t want to take a tumble out the window.” He remarked, smiling, eyes sparkling with naughty mirth.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Crozier growled as he pulled Cornelius to him. Then finally, finally…he felt the tight heat enveloping his cock, and Cornelius was panting and moaning in his ear. He started to move and felt his lover tense up a little, and then relax around him.

He fucked Cornelius Hickey harder than he’d ever fucked anyone. Francis fucked him so hard, Cornelius was pushed partially up the slanted window behind him, with Francis shoved into the space along with him.

Hickey panted like a dog in heat. His lean thighs wrapped around his lover, trapping him in. His hips circled against Francis, grinding his own cock between them and creating an erotic rhythm that eventually crashed the Captain on the rocks. Crozier’s entire existence focused into a sharp point at the end of his cock, exploding inside his lover. His left arm ran up under Hickey’s back and hooked over his shoulder while the right curled under Hickey’s right knee and pulled up, trying to get himself even deeper inside. He stared into Hickey’s big beautiful eyes and let out a wail that was entirely too loud for the late hour.

Hickey, in turn, was so affected by the pounding he was receiving that he followed suit. His body went rigid and he arched up into Francis. Those lovely eyes closed and he moaned “Ohhhh GOD!” and gave a slight sob as his hips bucked and his seed jetted between the two of them.

Crozier collapsed on his smaller lover, panting and drenched in sweat. The window they laid against was fogged. Cornelius reached up and swiped his fingers down through the top pane leaving streaks like claw marks, which put him in mind of the beast outside.

_And I hope you’re watching, damn you anyway!_ He thought at the creature that roamed the ice fields.

“Oh my…God…” Crozier panted. “I’ve never…”

Cornelius smirked at his inability to finish a sentence and quipped, “Did I fix it, sir? At least for now?”

“For now.” Crozier sighed, staring down at Hickey and feeling a dangerous amount of affection. He swiped away some strands of stray honey-red hair from his lover’s sweaty forehead then leaned down to kiss him, which Hickey openly accepted.

As loathe as Francis was to be separated from Hickey, he finally got up and weakly sat on the bench beneath the window sill to catch his breath while Hickey stayed where he was doing the same. He sighed as Hickey’s leg draped over his shoulder. Francis reached up and patted the knee then ran his hand up and down along the shin. “I hope we didn’t…wake anyone.”

“Tis my hope too, sir. I don’t fancy a lecture from Lieutenant Irving at this time.”

Francis chuckled and they stayed that way for a few more minutes. Eventually, Cornelius hopped down to the floor and gathered his scattered clothes.

“I should go back now. I have duty in the morning, sir.” He said while he dressed, as if nothing more than a game of chess had occurred.

“This can stay between us, Mr. Hickey, I trust.”

“Of course sir! If you ever need me to um…fix your loneliness again, just fetch me. It seems I have a knack for it.”

“Oh you do.” Before Hickey could leave, Crozier grabbed his arm. Against his better judgment, he kissed Cornelius again, deeply. He drew back and looked into those pretty eyes. Such pretty eyes… “You should go Mr. Hickey, or I may decide to keep you here.”

“Mmmmm…” was Hickey’s only reply. He slid open the door and sauntered out, pert little bottom positively twitching. Francis stared at it as he went, a foreign happiness filling his heart. Life had just become interesting again. There was something to look forward to. Something to chase. Before Hickey’s form disappeared into the darkness of the ship, he turned around and gave his Captain a slight wave and dirty little smile.

Oh yes, Francis would have him back again. Hopefully many times.

**Author's Note:**

> OK. Well. Hope that wasn't too bad! If you made it this far, thanx!


End file.
